The treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain conditions has great importance in medicine. There is a worldwide need for effective therapies for patient-friendly and targeted treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain conditions, especially the successful and satisfactory treatment of pain for the patient.
Conventional opioids, such as morphine, are extremely effective in the treatment of severe to the severest pain. However, their use is limited by known side effects, such as respiratory depression, nausea, sedation, constipation and tolerance development. In addition, they are less effective for neuropathic or incidental pain, from which patients with tumours suffer in particular.